Lords of Sky & Fire (Sky Kings 3)
by ShingetsuMoon
Summary: Shurika, the abyssal lagicrus, has been stolen. Amai and her friends, part of a new group known as the Guild Scouts, must track the poachers down and bring her back. But when they get there they find an illegal arena operation with stolen monsters far beyond what the Guild was expecting. With no one else around to help how will they get the monsters to safety? (STORY ON HOLD)
1. Voyage

**AN:** This is the third and last part in the Sky Kings series. It follows an original character as she raises two rathalos hatchlings and deals with her own personal issues. If you haven't read the others yet I do recommend starting with A Mother's Love the first story in the Sky Kings series. If you've already read the other two parts however, then thank you for continuing with this one!

Chapter 1: Voyage

* * *

All things considered it had been a relatively peaceful trip so far. No monster attacks, no bad storms, no sicknesses, not even food problems as they set out for the open sea. It was so peaceful in fact that Kurohana was starting to get incredibly restless.

"I almost wish something would happen just so it would give us something interesting to do," Kurohana muttered as she stared out across the water.

"Plenty of work the captain could put you on if he hears you saying that," Shirakawa pointed out.

"I don't think counting water and food supplies or mending nets counts as 'interesting,'" Kurohana muttered to her brother. Obake, her malfestio, was busy preening his feathers and Baburu was curled up for a nap after swimming alongside the massive ship for a while. Only Akairo was out and about and he was currently gliding in circles above the ship, using the wind to carry him along.

At least the calm was giving Kurohana more time to take more notes about Akairo. She had expected to fill part of a journal maybe but instead she found herself with one complete and half of another filled up with more discoveries made every day.

He had learned, or been taught, how to skim above the water to catch and eat fish while flying. He knew how to swim, dive, and take off from the water as well. The first time he dove into the sea it sent the whole ship into a panic. Then he came up with a large squirming fish in his talons and took off again in a spurt of fire and steam that had the researchers on board scrambling to write down and discuss.

Akairo loved hearing stories from the researchers and wouldn't hesitate to catch passing sea life for them to examine more closely before tossing them back in the water. They were having a field day talking to him. He clearly and verbally understood different colors on a range far better then humans or wyverians which confirmed several controversial research studies. He not only liked looking at the stars he recognized different patterns and knew how to use them to navigate. It seemed partly innate knowledge and partly taught to him by someone else. That had sent the research group into such a frenzy that Kurohana retreated to her stuffy room just for some peace and quiet. Even now she could hear them arguing about it near the front of the ship.

"You can practically hear the research books being published over there," Kuroahana said with a nod toward the group of wyverians. Shirakawa chuckled and examined a shirt he was helping to fix. Apparently a good tailor had been badly needed on this ship for a while but wasn't considered a priority. So he had been more then happy to step in and help, if only to keep himself occupied.

"Akairo is a special rathalos. What we're learning from this is going to change a lot of perspectives on flying wyverns and how intelligent they really are," Shirakawa pointed out. He grabbed some black thread and slid it through a sewing needle before continuing. "We often tend to think of monsters on a scale of how dangerous they are and not much beyond that. Hopefully those of us who work with them every day can help change that," he added thoughtfully.

Kurohana hummed in agreement and looked up at Akairo who was now hovering in the air looking down at something. She watched him for a few seconds and then glanced over at Obake who had stopped preening and was also staring off over the edge of the ship. Even Baburu had looked up and was now staring warily out across the water.

"Shiro... I think something's out there," Kurohana said nudging her brother with an elbow. He paused in the middle of a repair and looked out over the water with a frown.

"I'm not sure I..." Shirakawa began only to hesitate and sucked in a breath. Far above them in the crows nest a sailor shouted in alarm.

"Sea monster! Sea monster off the starboard side! Half again as long as the ship!" she called out. Captain Zhan ran over to the railing and peered out as a massive tail rose up and slammed down onto the water. A loud roar shook the planks beneath their feet as its head lashed back and forth tossing up water.

"Is it heading towards us?" Captain Zhan shouted up to the sailor.

"No sir! Its acting as if its caught in something dragging at it from below the surface! It seems to be trying to throw it off!" she responded.

Akairo was flying again making low passes over the thrashing monster to get a closer look. Kurohana flinched as it thrashed again but it was mostly underwater still and just threw water and waves around that Akairo easily avoided. He circled around one more time before heading back to the ship hovering by the edge instead of landing.

"Big, big water monster. Big horns caught in net and broken boat. Can't see, can't get off. Angry, angry. Will destroy ship to try and pull net off," Akairo said in warning.

"Can you tell us anything more about this monster? What does it look like?" Captain Zhan asked. After some initial suspicion he had come to trust that Akairo was not only as intelligent as the researchers thought but then some.

"Big pale, pale gold horns. White fur on neck. Two water wings, long body, split tail," Akairo explained. He paused for a second and tilted his head. "Funny lights underneath. Glow blue when resting and red when angry," he added.

Captain Zhan frowned and looked over at a wyverian woman who had come over to stand beside him. The researcher looked young, but Kurohana knew how deceiving looks could be among wyverian individuals.

"That sounds an awful lot like a ceadeus if you ask me. This area is a heavily used fishing lane. Trawlers run the migration routes and process the fish on board before heading back to port," she explained.

"And those trawlers go awfully deep. Deep enough that a ceadeus wandering around near the surface to try and catch some migrating fish might find itself caught in the nets. Unfortunately from the sound of it their thrashing tore the ship apart and it swam off with the net still on its horns," Captain Zhan said. He stroked his beard and looked up at Akairo who was still hovering there.

"Want help. Not fair to leave them suffering. Get net off, go free. Not harm other boats," Akairo stated.

"He brings up a good point. It would cost us time. Hours or most of the day even but it would not only save the creature but stop it from potentially threatening other ships. It unlikely to dive deep again until its gotten that net off. It will get caught on something otherwise," the researcher pointed out. Akairo seemed satisfied with that wheeled around to go back to where the ceadeus was now still and resting again underwater.

"Obake has blades on its wings that can help cut away the net far faster then we will and Akairo's flames can help burn or at least singe them as well to get them off. Should something go wrong both of them can provide assistance if someone needs to be pulled out quickly," Captain Zhan decided. "However it would help to have at least a couple brave souls in the water as well who are willing to try and cut away the nets by its mouth and beard," he added.

There was a very noticeable silence as everyone turned to look at Shirakawa. The only one among them who had the most hands on experience raising and working with water monsters. He noticed their staring and grimaced deeply.

"Ohhhh I was afraid of this."

* * *

Amai stretched out her toes into the sand and took a deep breath of sea air and food stalls. The ship had docked at an island along a prominent trade route to restock their supplies and give everyone a chance to stretch their legs. It was just for two days. One for work the other to relax. They were all to be back on the ship no later then midnight so they could set sail tomorrow at sunrise.

Raiden, her zinogre, was greatly enjoying being off the ship. There was a special room for him to sleep in and a reinforced upper deck generally meant for flying monsters that he could go up and stay on as well. But that wasn't nearly the same as getting to stretch out his legs on a beach. The first thing they had done was go for a run. It wasn't a huge island but it was big enough that Amai didn't want to run into trouble so she had stuck to a few laps around the main port market instead.

The island had its own fair share of monsters and dangerous sea creatures, but it didn't have any large land predators. Many of the native islanders and a few from ships in port had come out to watch Raiden as he and Amai went on a run around the market. More then a few food stalls had offered Amai free meat or cooked fish for Raiden using his enthusiastic hunger for the tasty food as marketing to draw in curious onlookers. Now he was sleeping contentedly in the shade. Even Teresa's mood had noticeably improved. She was still struggling with depression due to the lost of Jade, her rathian partner, and likely would for a while but Amai could see the improvement in her slowly but surely.

Amai had suggested Teresa write a letter to Jade with all the things she wanted to say and do but wouldn't be able to now. After holding onto the finished letter for a few days she had finally quietly confessed that she was ready. Ready to let go and move on. Still she cried for hours after the letter was burned symbolically along with a pressed flower that Teresa had kept from when she first found Jade.

It was still clearly a struggle some days, but Teresa was trying and Amai did what she could to make it easier. Being here on the island was the first time in weeks that Amai had seen Teresa smile and laugh again.

"Its not as hard as I thought it would be. Being here just relaxing," Teresa said from her spot in the sand next to Amai. "Ever since I burned the letter I've been working harder to stay in the moment... emotionally I mean. Not let my mind slip back into what if she were here, or what would Jade think of this. But I feel like today is the first time since she died that I've actually succeeded. I walked around the markets looking at things to buy and mail back home to family and it was just me enjoying everything. It was only a few hours but... that's a lot more progress then I've had until now," she admitted.

"You'll always miss her but it will get easier if you work at it," Amai assured her. Teresa gave her a smile, a genuine smile.

"I know. People always say that time heals but they leave out how much work you have to put in for that to happen. But today? Right here on this beach? I'm actually ok. I want to enjoy this feeling for a while before I inevitably wake up depressed again," Teresa said lifting her drink. It was a fruity alcohol poured and mixed into a coconut with a bamboo straw stuck in it to drink out of.

"I'll drink to that," Amai agreed and grabbed her own drink. It was not only delicious but surprisingly cool. Teresa was on her fourth one spread out across the day and hadn't blinked an eye yet but she was from a place where getting a drink without alcohol was far harder then getting one with it.

Amai meanwhile was already contemplating whether it had been wise to get a second one. Teresa may be feeling good but it was just making Amai really sleepy. Her tribe drank rarely and only on special occasions. She had never really developed a taste for the variety of harsh spirits back home but this fruity concoction was delicious. Teresa looked over and grinned at Amai as she stifled a yawn.

"One of those drinkers are you? Come on lets finish these up over by Raiden. At least if you fall asleep there I'll know your safe and sound," Teresa said urging her to get up. Amai climbed to her feet and followed her friend up to the treeline a few meters away where Raiden was sleeping in the shade. They sat down next to him and Amai found herself yawning again.

"I'm not tired I just need a short nap is all," Amai said stubbornly when she caught Teresa staring at her.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," Teresa said as Amai settled back against Raiden's side. She looked up and watched the clouds drift by through breaks in the leaves overhead.

"Do you think we'll find Shurika?" Amai asked quietly.

"You mean the abyssal lagiacrus we're searching for? Hard to say," Teresa admitted. "My dad always called me realistic, my mom just says I'm a pessimist so keep that in mind when I say this," she warned. Taking a long sip of her drink she leaned forward and stared out over the ocean.

"If they wanted Shurika dead and sold on a black market somewhere then they would have killed her and dressed her carcass right there near the river. Plenty of other monsters to come along and deal with the leftovers and eat the evidence. It would have taken time but far less time then trying to capture her and make their way down river. Even on the water transporting a monster of any kind, much less one her size, always slows you down," Teresa said analyzing the situation. While Amai was already well acquainted with killing and preparing beasts for food she still appreciated that Teresa didn't try to downplay the reality of the situation.

"So for them to go through all this trouble they must want her alive. If they wanted parts to sell then killing her and sending the items down river would have been more efficient. Not to mention it would have been far less complicated hiding bundles of monster parts then an entire angry lagiacrus," Amai said. She dropped her head and sighed to herself.

"Its not a matter of whether Shurika is alive the problem is how much longer she's going to stay that way. Transporting monsters requires special care and attention. No matter how valuable she is sickness and disease could easily get to her if they aren't being careful enough. I mean I already knew that but..." Amai stopped and Teresa looked over with a grim smile.

"But its still reassuring to hear someone else confirm it right?" she pointed out. "One way or another we'll find her. You keep the faith and leave the worrying to me," Teresa said bumping Amai with her shoulder. She started to say something in response but was cut off by another yawn. Teresa laughed and grabbed her drink before Amai could drop it.

"You take a nap here with Raiden while I go do tourist stuff with some of the crew. I'll be back when you wake up, promise. This is the last bit of rest we're going to get. Tomorrow its back to work," Teresa told her. Amai mumbled a thank you and closed her eyes letting the warm sun and the cool ocean breeze lull her to sleep.

* * *

"This is not at all what I signed up for," Shiro complained as he squeezed the water out of his long white hair. He had braided it like his sister's black hair but all that was doing was trapping more salt and sea water.

"At least you'll have a story to tell Amai when we see her again," Kurohana pointed out. Shiro knew his sister was likely just manipulating him but still.

"You really think she'd be impressed?" Shiro couldn't help but ask. It had been a long time since he had seen his girlfriend. Letters were nice but he was looking forward to seeing her in person sooner rather then later. Kurohana lifted her eyes from where Akairo was hovering over the ceadeus pulling up the netting so Obake could slice through it with his wings.

"Not only helping a ceadeus but getting in the water with it to cut a net away? Sure this kind of thing is part of the job description but even so I'm sure she'll love hearing about how brave you were," Kurohana said. He ignored the teasing lilt to her voice and peered back over the water.

"Thanks to Akairo and Obake in the sky along with Baburu and me in the water directing them its actually going a lot faster then we anticipated. Shouldn't be more then another hour. Ceadeus could actually go free now that we've removed the net trapping its jaw shut but there is still some wrapped around the horns," Shiro said leaning on the railing. A nearby sailor handed him some lightly grilled and seasoned fish wrapped in flat bread.

"How are you holding up?" Kurohana asked with genuine concern this time as he started to devour the wrap. Shiro shrugged and focused on chewing and eating a bit more first. Once half of it was gone he answered.

"Mostly I'm happy for all the exercise I've been getting. Both voluntary and involuntary. There's no way I would have lasted as long as I have without it. Not even with Baburu's help. Right now I'm tired but not enough that I need to stop for more then a minute or so to rest," Shiro explained.

He was fully aware of the fact that he was a spoiled rich kid, now a spoiled rich adult. He could wield a weapon in a pinch but neither he nor his sister were hunters like Amai or Teresa. His parents had enforced many things but exercise had never been one of them and unfortunately he got his trouble building muscle from his mom's side of the family. Kurohana meanwhile took after their dad and it showed.

"Why aren't you out there? You're the one who goes for a training session with Obake and comes back looking like you've been throwing a great sword around your whole life," Shiro said accusingly. Indeed, Kurohana had gained so much muscle just helping out around the ship that she had to ask him to tailor all her clothes so they would fit better. She looked over and gave him a lazy smirk.

"We can't all be perfect you know," Kurohana drawled. Shiro snorted and took the last few bites of his meal. "At least if you get into trouble Amai is strong enough to carry you off to safety on the back of her zinogre" she added making him choke. He finally coughed and swallowed properly allowing him to glare at the satisfied look on her face. He couldn't exactly disagree with that though. Amai had always been more fit and could certainly run circles around him.

"I'm pretty sure Amai took one look at me when we first met and immediately sized me up as a rich lord's son who had it easy most of his life. I may look pretty but she's certainly not with me for my ability to pretend like I'm some rugged, macho man," Shiro said wiping the crumbs off his hands.

"Self improvement is one thing, but no one wants a person who constantly tries to be someone they aren't. What you are though is a kind man who knows his limitations and who tries his best to save people and dangerous monsters. Now hurry up a storm is incoming," Kurohana said slapping him on the back.

"That actually sounded... wait really?" Shiro stopped and immediately looked up at the clouds suspiciously.

"Captain hasn't been wrong yet. Not a bad one, just rain and choppy seas, but enough that you don't want to still be messing about in the water," Kurohana told him.

"Better get back out there then. Tell the Captain it should be a bit less then an hour until we're finished. Hopefully. Ceadeus has been cooperative so far but that was mostly because they were so worn out from trying to free themselves. Now that more of the net is off our monster is starting to get fidgety and is clearly eager to get moving, probably hungry too," Shiro said. He tied his braid back up so it would stay out of the way and not get caught and then slipped the goggles back up over his eyes.

"You think some food would help? The sailors have been catching fish and pulling up seaweed while we're anchored. Might help keep ceadeus relaxed if they had something to nibble on," Kurohana suggested.

"Certainly worth a try. You catch up with the captain and I'll see if Obake and Akairo can help me hurry this up a little," Shiro told her. After checking over the wetsuit he had been loaned he dived back over the side and let Baburu tow him back over to where the ceadeus was. A small boat rowed alongside them as they approached ceadeus again.

Before Shiro could push off the boat one of the sailors stopped him. He lifted up a hefty pole with a double hook at the end and a curved blade beneath it. Not quite a weapon but certainly close enough if an emergency called for it.

"Captain managed to find this down in the equipment room. Not pretty but still sharp as a razor. Made for cutting tough ship ropes in an emergency when you can't waste time undoing knots or sawing through them. Only had to use it once and hopefully never again," the sailor told him. "This will make short work of whatever ropes are left although you might take off a few patches of the beasts beard. Hook the line, pull it up a bit and then slide the blade against it. Keeps you from cutting anything you shouldn't," they offered. So that's where Captain Zhan had disappeared to during this whole ordeal. Shiro accepted it and tested its weight and heft.

"Thanks this should definitely come in handy," he said gratefully.

"Its wyverian made with weapon decorations and charms along the hilt to enhance the sharpness so don't lose it!" he said in warning.

"Must have cost a lot of zenny," Shiro pointed out but the sailor just laughed and waved him away.

"Nah, it was free. Captain got it in a game of cards from some big shot who couldn't keep his mouth shut. Its more a point of pride then anything," he said with a grin. Shiro promised to keep it safe.

He whistled and Baburu swam over next to him. Shiro adjusted the breathing mask he had specifically for swimming with his partner and checked that the airweed packed into it was still good to go. Once he had a firm grip on his partner's fur Baburu dove swiftly swimming down and under the ceadeus chin. This one was clearly still young. The horns hadn't started to push down over its eyes yet but even so it was still incredibly big. Easily big enough to capsize or destroy an unsuspecting boat.

Shiro pushed off Baburu and used the tool just as the sailor had told him. Hook a line wrapped around the horn and then press the blade against it. With barely any effort the fishing line quickly frayed and then split apart. Impressed Shiro found the lines he needed and made sure work of them. He motioned Baburu to go in and the mizutsune darted forward, grabbing the fishing line and pulling it clear. He shot up to the surface to hand it off to a boat waiting nearby to gather the netting and came back.

Baburu made a lazy circle around Shiro, expelling a bubble that wavered and then drifted to him before popping and infusing his mask with fresh air. It was a technique that allowed mizutsune to make deep dives or journeys. Back home the rivers could drop sharply into deep, unexpected ravines or merged into underwater cave systems that were easy to get lost in. By combining this natural ability with the oxygen storing properties of airweed, Shiro had designed a breathing mask much better then the usual cumbersome tanks one had to carry around.

Shiro took a few breaths first before going back to work. With this new tool it went much faster with Baburu occasionally managing to nudge the ceadeus back up towards the surface so Akairo and Obake could continue helping out again as well. Shiro was getting ready to hook another line and begin cutting away the final lengths of net when ceadus suddenly surged forward and up, jaws snapping. Startled he swam up as one horn cut through the water underneath him. Turning around he saw fish being tossed into the water from one of the nearby boats. So that's what it was.

Thankfully the ceadeus quickly realized that if they waited then more fish would come miraculously down from the surface towards them. Shiro sighed in relief and after his rapidly beating heart had slowed down he went back to pulling and slicing fishing line off while the ceadeus lazily swung its head back and forth catching fish.

Aside from a snort or two it ignored them in favor of the fish being thrown. Ceadeus was closer to the surface now allowing Akairo to help by grabbing the loose parts of the net with his feet and pull it up so Obake could slice through it with his wings. With them working on one side and Shiro on the other with Baburu dragging the cut pieces away it went a lot more quickly.

Finally Shiro hooked the last piece, wrapped around the horn and caught on a tooth. Carefully he tugged it earning a snort from the ceadeus as its head drifted over to look at him better. Baburu was hovering behind him, ready to jump in and get Shiro out of harms way in a hurry if necessary.

 _Easy now,_ Shiro thought as he pulled on the netting again just enough to slide the blade under it. A few quick movements and it was drifting free. Baburu cautiously swam in to tug it away before darting back to Shiro. He grabbed one of Baburu's head fins gently and hung on as they headed a safer distance away. Looking back Shiro watched as the ceadeus let out a deep groan and turned its head back and forth, twisting this way and that to make sure the fishing net was really all gone.

Baburu turned and headed up to the surface where the boats were waiting. By now they were used to the mizutsune randomly popping his head up and didn't startle when he appeared now. Shiro took his goggles and breathing mask off as Baburu handed the last piece of fishing net off.

"All finished. Our friend should be free to go now," Shiro said only to hear a roar behind him. Twisting around he saw Akairo hovering over the water seemingly calling to the ceadeus who rumbled and tossed its head out of the water. Akairo turned and circled the boat that had been tossing fish before calling to ceadus again and heading off to the southeast. After a moment of hesitation the ceadeus turned to follow, its large body sending waves out that jostled the boats as it went by.

"What's that rathalos got in his head now?" one of the sailors asked. Shiro was wondering the same thing. One sailor however was frowning and staring off towards the pair as Akairo led it away.

"Wasn't that where we saw the fish swarm gathering earlier?" the sailor asked looking back to the others.

"Is it? Could be. We'll let the researchers figure it out. We need to get back on board the ship," another reminded them. Still as Baburu swam back to the ship Shiro couldn't help but turn and look. Both had faded into the distance somewhat but it seemed like Akairo had stopped and was circling something. The ship had lowered a ramp in back, allowing Baburu to safely climb aboard while the boats were reattached to the sides of the massive ship and hauled up out of the water. Once Shiro was back on deck he went to the railing where a few of the wyverian researchers were gathered and excitedly talking to each other.

"Just as Hassin reported!"

"He led the ceadeus right there!"

"We have to make note of this right away!"

"Totally unprecedented!"

Shiro side eyed them before looking at his sister curiously for an explanation.

"Akairo lead the ceadeus right to a swarm of fish that was spotted earlier and now its feeding to get its strength back up. Apparently today's events are a huge moment proving the theory that' cross species empathy' is possible in more then just a tiny number of monsters," Kurohana explained. "Not just understanding that another monster is suffering but understanding what that suffering is like and being motivated to do something to help... its a big deal," she added.

They watched as the ceadeus breached the water jaws snapping shut around a mouthful of fish before it went crashing back down again.

"Beautiful sight to see isn't it? A monster in their natural habitat, not hurting anyone but just going about their business. Until humans come along that is," Shiro said wryly. Kurohana didn't answer, her eyes were fixed on Akairo.

"He really is special isn't he?" she said. Only this time she sounded more thoughtful then skeptical.

"He was raised by a special person," Shiro answered. Kurohana hummed and continued watching him.

"I've been suspicious of him for a while now but at every turn he keeps proving me wrong. Its so easy to think of rathalos as just big, angry wyverns who rule the skies like kings jealously guarding their territory. Its easy to generalize them and miss everything else. Only see how they can hurt us or benefit us and nothing in between. Maybe that's what cost the ancient civilization and brought on the Great Dragon War," Kurohana considered.

"Then lets hope that we can learn to do better. Guild Scouts aren't just here to save people but monsters as well. I know mom and dad were skeptical, especially without us being hunters, but I'm glad we came," Shiro told her. She nodded in agreement.

"Come on, lets help get that fishing net bundled up and put out of the way. The Captain will want to be on the way again soon," Kurohana reminded him.

"Yeah I'm coming," Shiro said but he stood there for a few minutes longer watching as Akairo scared fish together so the ceadeus would have an easier time grabbing them.

* * *

Shurika hissed as she felt the ropes loosen around her head and upper neck.

"No worries girl its me again," a familiar voice told her. Now able to turn her head, Shurika turned and saw the same brown skinned human who had been looking out for her so far. She didn't know his name and hadn't bothered to remember it. He may be helpful but she still didn't trust him entirely.

He had snuck off a few times to make contact with the Guild, sending and receiving message birds. But the messages had stopped now that they were farther out to sea. Shurika could smell the saltwater through the windows they opened for her but she remained trapped here inside the ship. Tied down and captured.

"Sorry its been a while since I came by. Captain had me on other duties and I couldn't refuse without making them suspicious. Seems you've been giving them a hard enough time that they decided to put me back on. Can't say I'm complaining but the ship doctor has had his hands full with bite marks and electric burns," he said as he slid chunks of meat towards her to eat.

"Convinced them that catching fresh fish would keep you healthier on the trip so we caught some big ones and sliced them up for you. Hope you aren't picky," he said sliding another piece across the floor for her to grab. Shurika didn't particularly care for sharq meat, it was a bit too bitter but at least it was food and they weren't starving her. Too valuable to get damaged apparently.

"One more week... uh... seven more suns and we'll be at Reaper's Coast. Secret cave hollow instead of the usual port though. There you'll be offloaded and I'll be able to get another message out an hopefully meet with a Guild contact. We'll be bringing on new crew so I'm hoping to sneak them in. Once we know for sure where you're heading we'll be able to make concrete plans to break you out and get you home," he explained.

Shurika considered that. She would wait and see what this new Guild member had in mind, but she wasn't going to depend on them to get her out. If she saw a chance to break free, especially while they were still near the water then she was taking it. They had replaced her bonds with ones that absorbed and channeled electricity away from her. She wasn't sure where it went but it didn't matter. They weren't taking any chances. A few minutes of freedom to eat and stretch her limbs every day was all she got before being tied down again.

"We'll get you free. I promise. One way or another," the man vowed. Shurika snorted and gave him a cool look. They'd just have to wait and see about that.


	2. Something's Off

Chapter 2: Something's Off...

* * *

Since Rain was at the Guild's Conservation Center in town Alistair was taking the opportunity to cram in some research on rathalos behavior and subspecies. Not to mention finally finishing up a painting to sell. She had noticed something off about Ginouji before but initially dismissed it. Since his return from searching for Shurika though it was impossible not to notice that something was different. At first Alistair had trouble putting her finger on what it was. In the past week however it had become increasingly clearer.

 _The only problem is that no one seems to know enough about silver rathalos for me to decide if its just a normal part of his development or not,_ Alistair considered as she flipped through another book. What few full color art renderings that did exist of silver rathalos only solidified that Ginouji was different. But was that a bad thing?

Alistair closed the book and rubbed her eyes. This was giving her a headache and she wasn't getting anywhere productive. Little enough was known about silver rathalos other then that they were rare, rarely seen, and extremely rare to see born in clutches from red and azure rathalos variations. They had been seen and observed but their life cycle and development was practically unknown.

There were researchers who might know more but its not like she could just send a letter and have them come out here personally in their limited spare time. They had more important things to do then fulfill personal requests based on gut feelings of a stranger. Alistair had been considering putting in a Guild request through her twin sister Sky. It would raise some eyebrows but no one would question it too much. Researchers who didn't generally do active field work beyond nearby settlements did it all the time on behalf of others or to get information about things outside of their personal circle of friends.

Sighing lightly, Alistair closed the book and quietly resolved to contact her sister. None of the books she had on hand were proving helpful and the local library was limited when it came to academic works. Standing up she went to the large bay window and peered outside. The tiny community of houses where Alistair and Rain lived was outside of town in its own valley. Far enough away for some good privacy, but not so far that they were completely isolated or cut off.

As they grew older Ginouji and Akairo had taken to roaming around the countryside only going into town when Alistair or Rain were there and returning to the house a couple times a week. Now however Ginouji had become increasingly territorial since his return. He regularly patrolled the skies around the valley and farther beyond keeping a strict, unnerving eye on any strangers he spotted. None of the neighbors had complained yet, at least not openly, but Alistair could see that his changed attitude was making them nervous.

For now Ginouji was resting in the yard calmly gnawing on one of the large bones he had stored around the property. His scales still shimmered but they were getting darker in some places and taking on a reddish hue in others. His spikes had started to shift in color as well and new ones were just starting growing on his head. She wasn't sure what it meant. None of the books she read described it but its not like there were pages and pages describing silver variant's juvenile growth cycle's either.

Maybe it was normal? Female diablos turned entirely black when they were in heat and baby diablos were could range from pale tan to a reddish-orange compared to their adult versions. Some red rathalos were born pink before getting their darker color and some green rathalos were known to turn an almost pastel green when they first hit sexual maturity before turning back to their normal green shade over the next few weeks.

Maybe she was just worrying over nothing. Still Alistair resolved to write her sister that letter right now. Then she would go into town to send it off. Ginouji would love the chance to go with her and check on the eggs.

Nodding in satisfaction, Alistiar left the window and went to go find some paper.

* * *

Shirakawa headed over to his sister and hopped up onto a large crate beside her.

"Special delivery! Its still hot this time even," he said handing her one of the bowls of thick fish stew he had. The roll of bread that was precariously perched on the end nearly toppled off. Kurohana grabbed it and shot him a look.

"I'll take that as a thank you," he said as she accepted the bowl and spoon. She dipped the bread in it and started chewing. He waited for her to say something but her eyes stayed fixed on Akairo who was at the other end of the ship with his wings spread to dry off from a recent swim. The fact that he could swim had at first shocked and then delighted the researchers who continually found new things that changed their understanding of rathalos behavior.

"So... how was your day? Any new creatures on the horizon?" Shiro tried again. This time Kurohana pursed her lips and gave him a sidelong look before digging into her stew.

"Ahhh, bad day then," he said with a grimace. She merely nodded stiffly. Kurohana had spent a lot of time working with healers back home to help deal with her anxiety and mutism but she still had her bad days and times where she couldn't talk. Sometimes it was for hours, sometimes it was for days. So Shiro sat there with his sister quietly until she was halfway through her bowl. Then suddenly Kurohana scowled and nudged his side strongly.

"Hey easy I'm eating here!" Shiro cried out. Kurohana just pointed and he followed her gesture to the group of wyverian researchers who were huddled around taking very unsubtle glances at Akairo who by now was used to ignoring them unless they spoke to him directly.

"Okay?" he asked in confusion. Its not like that kind of behavior from them was anything unusual. Kurohana gave a small sigh and grabbed the notebook next to her. She thrust it at him and he quickly set his food aside so he could take it and read the notes she had already made.

 _I thought it was my imagination at first but the wyverians see it too. Akairo looks different. Even his flames burn hotter and longer then they did before,_ the first sentence said. Shiro frowned and looked up. Now that he thought about it Akairo's wings did see darker then when they had first met but he hadn't thought much of it. Neither one of them really knew much about rathalos or rathian as they were fairly rare in their homeland.

"Do they have any idea of what it means yet?" Shiro asked her. Kurohana shook her head and tapped the notepad again.

 _They measured and recorded everything when he first came. Wing span, color, health, diet, teeth sharpness, EVERYTHING. They've confirmed that his body is changing in a way that's not normal for a juvenile rathalos but they are being incredibly tight lipped about what that means. Aside from the fact that he's healthier then ever and the changes aren't dangerous to him. They know something but I think they are afraid of scaring everyone else,_ the second sentence said.

"And that means we probably, definitely need to be worrying about it," Shiro summarized. Kurohana's scowl just became deeper and she went back to eating her food with angry vigor. Usually Shiro thought her constant worry over Akairo was a little overblown but in light of this new information he couldn't blame her for being concerned. Now this was just something else for her to worry about.

"Hey," he said nudging her gently. "We'll be meeting up with Teresa soon. The Captain says we're still on schedule so we'll be at Reaper's Cost within the week and from there it should be just a few days to meet up with Amai and Theresa. If anyone can help give us some insight into whats happening it will be her," Shiro told her. Kurohana was quiet and stared down at her stew.

"Yeah, I know... I miss Amai too. But just a little longer okay? We can make it until then," Shiro assured her. Kurohana nodded but didn't seem nearly as eager to finish eating now.

Both of them looked up as Akairo roared and spread his wings fully their color now tinted red. His deep roar was a warning to any creature nearby to stay away. He launched himself into the air and flew around in loose circles above the ship as he began his patrol his black iridescent back plates shimmering in the sun.

* * *

"Merchant ship off the starboard side!"

Kurohana was busy cleaning Obake's feathers when she heard the shout. Craning her neck around she saw a ship in the distance. It looked like a merchant ship. Bulky but not nearly as much as the transport since it didn't have to carry and provide for monsters as well as human crew.

Frowning slightly, Kurohana caught the eye of one of the sailors who tried to smile reassuringly and only ended up giving her a half grimace instead.

"This happens quite a bit on big fishing lanes. They might be looking to stock up on something or trade if we need supplies. Then again merchants are always looking to sell and not every captain is great at keeping things stocked up on long sea voyages. Someone will check the ship over to make sure it looks like an actual merchant ship and if so we'll accept their invitation to trade," he explained. Kurohana nodded and let him go back to work. She was about to go back to tending Obake's feathers herself when she felt the deck shift. Akairo had been napping in the sun next to Obake but now he was awake and staring in the direction of the approaching vessel.

"Everything checks out Captain! Its the Cloud Walker!" a sailor shouted from the lookout at the top of the main mast. From the way the sailor's perked up and started talking Kurohana assumed that they had met up with this ship before.

"Should I signal that we're willing to trade then Captain?" the sailor in the lookout shouted. Captain Zhan had come to stand by the starboard railing until the lookout confirmed things. However instead of staring out at the approaching ship he was watching Akairo carefully. Kurohana shifted her gaze back to the rathalos in time to see him standing up. His lips curled back to show his fangs as a deep growl built up in his throat.

On the opposite end of the ship Baburu was starting to curl up defensively his fins spreading out and his fur bristling. Looking up Kurohana watched as Obake tilted his head back and forth listening to something before puffing up his feathers and giving a thrum of displeasure. There was something about that ship they didn't like.

"Captain?" the lookout called down.

"If there's one thing I've learned working with the Guild its that you never ignore a monster's instincts. That ship may look like the Cloud Runner we've traded with before but if the beasts say something is off then I say we listen to them. Fly the colors. No trade!" Captain Zhan ordered.

Up in the lookout the sailor hoisted some small flags to wave around above the main mast. In the distance the approaching vessel lowered two more sails and started to gain speed rather then turning away.

"Looks like our monster friends were correct! Whoever that is its not the crew of the Cloud Runner we know! Full speed!" Captain Zhan ordered. All the crew started running around in organized chaos, pulling ropes, lowering sails, and checking what few cannons and ballista they had and getting them loaded.

Despite their efforts though Kurohana could already see that it wouldn't be enough. They were a large, lumbering transport meant for carrying big monsters. They weren't built for speed or for self defense. Then again most pirates wouldn't be foolish enough to attack a ship carrying potentially deadly monsters either. It was time for them to earn their keep.

Shiro was already running towards Baburu pulling on his wetsuit and tying up his hair as he went. Kurohana hurried to prepare as well. She shed her robe and carefully folded it up. She always had her slimmer riding clothes on underneath in case of emergencies. Stowing her clothes under a plank she grabbed her hunting horn and carefully checked it over. Her's had strings rather then valves and pipes but it not only allowed her to support Obake in combat but also helped her communicate with him during those times when she couldn't communicate verbally. Like now.

Shiro used one as well although his was a modified drum that worked so he could signal Baburu underwater if necessary. As a kid he'd merely chosen the weapon as a way to avoid exercising but he had honestly become quite proficient at it through the years. Kurohana played hers every day so it only took a few seconds to check that it was still properly tuned. Setting it aside she grabbed Obake's harness and began tightening the straps and setting the holding rings on his back.

"We fly? Protect from danger?" Akairo asked. He was on his feet almost trembling with eagerness. Kurohana couldn't speak but she nodded firmly as she began putting her riding harness on. Frustration built up in her as she watched him roar and take off into the skies. There was so much she wanted to say but couldn't. Even if she could speak what guarantee was there that he would listen? The incoming ship would have been able to see that they were transporting flying monsters and yet they still chose to keep coming. This was likely to end up in open combat and who knew how things would go then.

Kurohana swallowed her frustration and focused on getting ready. The Guild had trusted Akairo to come along with them unsupervised. That meant they trusted whoever he originally belonged to. All she could do was trust them as well and hope that whatever training he had growing up would come through for them now.

She finished adjusting her harness and checking over Obake before climbing up onto his back and strapping herself in. One of the crewmen handed her hunting horn up to her. She nodded in thanks and slid the battle instrument into its own case so it would stay in place. She patted Obake's neck to let him know she was ready.

He took off into the air circling the transport as he rose up higher. Baburu was sliding into the water with Shiro on his back. They would stay in the water near the transport ready to intervene and attack the hull should the enemy ship get too close.

 _And its our job to make sure that doesn't happen,_ Kurohana thought grimly as she and Obake headed towards the oncoming ship with Akairo at his right wing. As they drew closer she was about to try and wave to hail the ship when a muffled boom drifted across the waves. Gripping the flight straps she held on as Obake dove suddenly to the left with Akairo diving down sharply. A bright flash of light lit up the sky behind them.

 _So much for attempting negotiations_ , Kurohana thought as she flexed her fingers and began strumming notes on her hunting horn. First a calming melody to reduce how much stamina Obake used and then a faster alternating melody to increase his speed. He already knew how to spot and avoid flash bombs but still she had to be ready to negate any stun effects in case one got through.

As they started to circle the ship Kurohana could see that the hull had metal panels that had been very carefully painted and polished to resemble wood from a distance. They had used that along with false markings to disguise themselves as a merchant ship.

 _The closer we get to Reaper's Coast the more we risk running into encounters like this. Poachers don't choose heavily guarded ports filled with law abiding citizens to drop their cargo off at after all,_ Kurohana thought as she examined the rest of the pirate ship.

With enough speed she could use Obake's wing blades to slice through the ropes and sails. However doing so would bring them in really close on a relatively set course giving them a chance to get in a flash bomb. That was too big of a risk without knowing what other kind of weapons they had at their disposal first. Looking up she saw that Akairo was thankfully following her lead. Rather then attacking he was maintaining a safe distance and circling the ship in the opposite direction his eyes scanning the deck for weapons.

There were cannons for ship to ship combat and mounted ballista at the front and back ends of the ship that were pointed up towards the sky. Chain shot was being loaded up as well and someone was preparing a slinger with another flash pod to shoot. All it would take was one good shot to knock either of them out of the sky. Stun them and then fire the chain shot to bring them down. Then they could either capture her and let Obake and Akairo drown or capture all of them. There were also the ballista to consider as well. If they had a good sharpshooter then even just a few hits through the wings could severely affect their flying.

Kurohana strummed a deep harsh note for danger and Obake screeched in warning as one of the sailors shot a flash bomb ahead of Akairo. The rathalos pulled up sharply and to her surprise spun flipped around in the air. His tail caught the flash pod and slapped it back down towards the ship. The sailors raced to cover their eyes before it burst temporarily blinding those who hadn't been fast enough to look away. It was an unexpected and surprisingly smart move but also the opportunity she needed.

Kurohana strummed a furious melody. More speed and boosted attack power. A command to commence attacking and slice with his wing blades. Obake's screech signaled that he understood and he shot forward flying furiously. The sails loomed before them and he extended his wing blades. There was a strong jerk and he turned into the sail carving a wide rip through the sail cloth tearing it almost in half and leaving the lower portion sagging noticeably. Obake whipped around and ripped apart two ropes as well causing the top part of the sail to drop on one side before he retreated back to a safe distance. That would slow them down but they needed more just to be safe or they risked the pirates catching up with them again later.

Akairo had seen them attack the sail and had evidently decided that it was his turn in on the action as well. One of the pirates tried hitting him with some chain shot but he easily dodged it and pulled up in a hover. Kurohana took a sharp breath as pirates hurried to load and aim the ballista at him. Baring his fangs, Akairo inhaled and then spat out a fireball but instead of exploding as she expected it tore the front ballista to pieces and lodged halfway into the deck of the ship. A halo of heat and fire swirled around it charring the wood and heating up the metal panels around it. Ropes started to sizzle and fray apart as pirates ran from the swirl of fire and the molten fire at its center.

 _What in the world...?_ Kurohana's train of thought was cut off as the core of fire exploded suddenly blasting apart not just the wooden deck but a level below it and sheering off metal panels from the sides of the ship as well. If the ship was any less reinforced it would have split the entire back end off. Snapped ropes whipped around the ship as pirates raced to escape flying debris. The shock threw some pirates overboard while others struggled to grab flying ropes and steady the sails. The force had actually lifted up the front of the ship momentarily before it slammed back down in the water.

Kurohana wasn't sure what kind of attack that was but judging from the sizable crater now in back levels of the ship it would be a while before they bothered anyone again. She strummed a melody to let Obake know they were done. He huffed and obediently turned to leave flying a winding course back towards the transport until they were out of firing range. Looking back over her shoulder she saw Akairo following them circling and doubling back to make sure no more attacks were coming. A dark trail of smoke was now coming up from the pirate ship.

As they drew closer she could see a good portion of the crew pressed against one side of the transport along with all of the researchers. Most of them had binoculars or powerful handheld telescopes pressed to their faces. Hopefully they had seen what happened. She may not know much about rathalos but she was willing to bet her hunting horn that attack wasn't normal.

Shiro and Baburu were climbing back onto one side of the ship as Obake landed on the other. Akairo circled a few more times before coming in to land as well. Although he kept his gaze focused on the pirate ship. It was now dead in the water and falling behind as the transport sailed away as fast as its lumbering size allowed.

Craning her neck around Kurohana looked for her brother and sighed in relief when he came running across the length of the transport to her. She was already unclipping herself from Obake's riding rings and slipping her hunting horn out of its flying straps but she couldn't handle a bombardment of questions right now. Just the thought of the researchers pressing in to demand answers she didn't know and wasn't able to vocalize even if she did made her hands tremble.

Obake cooed reassuringly to her and Kurohana sighed and ran her hands through his feathers to let him know she was grateful. She lowered her instrument to a waiting sailor before sliding off herself. Kurohana turned to see Akairo standing there tall as he settled his wings. He looked quite proud of himself.

"Kept everyone safe," he said with a sage huff of satisfaction.

 _You did indeed,_ Kurohana thought as Shiro ran up to help her. She thought fondly back to her time at the school with Teresa. Every time she spoke about rathalos species' it was with awe and respect in her voice. Kurohana could understand now why that was and it made her miss seeing Teresa more then ever. Being apart like this was getting to be harder and harder.

"You all right?" Shiro asked in concern. She nodded and hugged him tightly. The ship was safe, that was the most important part here. When she pulled away and looked for the researchers however it took a moment to realize that they, instead of rushing up for answers, were all hanging back looking very, very pale. Jhelan approached carefully, his normally brown skin now shockingly pale and his eyes wide.

"Akairo.. back home where you come from... do you... have you fought any powerful monsters? Or had to protect others from them?" Jhelan asked carefully. The rathalos chuffed in amusement.

"Shurika stronger then us. Seiva close. But we friends. No fight. Just practice some suns with them and Quuuaaake to keep talons sharp. Noji and I best around. Fight good good together," Akairo said proudly.

"So aside from your other monster friends there are no wild monsters that can challenge you?" Jhelan asked. Akairo hummed and ruffled his wings. He never bothered repeating himself if he felt he had already made his point the first time. Jhelan looked back at his associates for help and Nesri one of the younger researchers stepped forward. Her pale skin had started to regain some color but she still looked apprehensive.

"What about hunters? Have any hunters ever challenged you?" Nesri asked him.

"No," Akairo said but the clack of his beak gave him away. He never lied outright but he did take great delight in making people continue to ask questions in more specific ways until it was to his personal satisfaction.

"Have you ever had to protect yourself or someone from hunters? Good or bad?" Nesri tried again.

"No," Akairo said again with a clack of his beak and an amused glimmer in his eye.

"Have you ever fought against hunters for any reason?" Nesri pressed. Akairo wiggled his head back and forth indicating a 'maybe.' Nesri scowled at his antics and tapped her lips as she thought about that for a moment.

"When you practice with Shurika and the others why do you do it? For fun?" Nesri finally asked.

"No. Become stronger. Strongest ever. Strong enough protect always. Like mmma an Rain protect us when tiny," Akairo said this time huffing out sparks of fire to emphasize how serious he was. Now the researchers were starting to murmur to themselves.

"Akairo, and this is very very important, have you ever practiced against hunters? Fought them in order to become stronger? Like you would fight with Shurika to become stronger?" Nesri asked her voice strained. Now Akairo returned to looking smug.

"Yes. Mother train hard. No excuses. Rain teach us about poacherrrs. Like stole Shurika. Train very hard! Must be strong to stay safe from bad men. Then mother bring good hunter friends. Very strong. Very very strong! Know flying monster well. Know flame wings like us very well. Help us learn to fight humans. Fight monsters. Fight better against everyone. We not tiny anymore. Now our turn keep mma and Rain safe and stay safe from bad men. Like them," Akairo said with a snort of flame around his mouth as he looked back at the still fading pirate ship.

"Must be strong. Must be strongest ever," Akairo said proudly. The researchers however only looked more worried.

"Does that mean something? Aside from the obvious fact of Akairo being even more of a well trained killing machine then we originally thought?" Shiro asked. Kurohana was wondering that as well because judging from the looks on the researchers faces this did mean something. It meant something very, very big and whatever it was didn't seem good at all.


	3. Dreams

Chapter 3: Dreams

* * *

By now Amai had gotten used to waking up and finding Teresa gone from her bed. Usually she could be found sitting on deck looking haggard and exhausted. Other times she would be in the kitchen below helping the cook to prepare for the next day or getting supplies ready. This time however, Amai couldn't find her in the usual spots and none of the sparse crew on night watch had seen her recently. But there was one place she hadn't looked yet.

Carefully Amai unlatched the double doors at the back of the ship and slipped inside. This was the holding area where Raiden was being kept. There was a soft hum of electricity followed by a brief glow that quickly faded. Zinogre identified individuals by electrical signals so he would have known who it was before she even put her hand on the door. Once inside there were no barriers separating Raiden from anyone who came in. It wasn't generally an issue seeing as Amai and Teresa were the only ones who were supposed to be in here.

"Good evening boy, hope I didn't wake you," Amai said quietly. A twitch of his nose and a few glowing bugs floating around her head in greeting were the only sign she received.

"Amai?" A voice from somewhere around Raiden's side spoke out. Amai walked around to see Teresa sitting there against his stomach. A few thunder bugs flickered around her flashing their lights and swooping back and forth.

"Don't suppose you know why these things won't go away?" Teresa asked waving to the bugs around her head. Amai smiled slightly and went over to sit beside her. She sat down and crossed her legs. Holding a hand out a few of them landed on her palm giving gentle tingles of electricity in greeting.

"Most likely they're trying to cheer you up," Amai explained. "They may just be insects but collectively they can be pretty smart. Particularly when they first form a symbiotic relationship with a zinogre pup. "They always say hello to me when I come near and try to cheer me up when I'm sad. If one part of the hive suffers the rest can as well. Guess this means your one of them now," she added. Teresa managed a weak smile at that and finally let a few of them settle on her shoulders.

"Well at least I know I'm not getting in the way here," Teresa said her expression falling again. Amai pursed her lips but didn't comment on that. Teresa didn't seem like she was in a mood for platitudes and encouragement right now.

"There are mornings when I'm glad I decided to come. When the thought of being at home doing nothing but listening to people ask how I'm doing just makes me sick," Teresa mumbled. "Then there are mornings when I can barely stand to get out of bed. When just changing clothes and cleaning up takes all of my energy. If I'm not depressed and miserable these days I'm angry and short tempered. I don't know what the right decision is anymore," she said wearily. Amai put an arm around her and let Teresa rest her head on her shoulder the thunder bugs fluttering up to bounce in circles around their heads.

"I just feel so worthless right now. I can't do much to help you, I'm too distracted or angry to help much around the ship, my eyesight isn't good enough to help aim the throw nets or do spear fishing to help out the cook, I cant even offer morale support right now," Teresa continued. Harsh but it wasn't exactly false either. Amai just rubbed her back sympathetically.

"Have you been having any dreams lately?" Amai asked gently. Teresa was quiet for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah... but.. I mean, I know what Toa Tesukatora is trying to tell me but I'm not sure I like it," Teresa muttered. She shifted uncomfortably and then sighed.

"I'm in a grassland but everything is dead and the ground scorched and barren. I'm mourning something I've lost and I'm trying to figure out where to go. What to do. Its dark and cold and just as I'm about ready to give up I see light on the horizon. Its the sun coming up but this one looks different. Its a brilliant deep red and its heat drives away the cold. I start walking towards it and as I do I start to see life coming back around me. A weed here, a tiny bush there. Finally the grass starts growing again and trees start to appear. The dream ends with me reaching out to the red sun in the distance," Teresa described.

"What does it mean?" Amai asked. If it was her she would have just tried to shake it off and get her mind onto something else but Teresa believed that dreams could have deeper meaning. So Amai didn't want to be rude to her best friend. The least she could do was listen. It was easy enough to guess that the dream stemmed in part from Teresa's feelings about losing Jade but Amai wasn't sure what meaning her friend would ascribe to the rest of it.

"It means... I think it means that Tesukatora wants me to move on with a new partner. That forming a bond with a new mount can help me heal and move forward even though it still hurts. Either that or they aren't giving me a choice and I'm going to end up with a new partner soon enough," Teresa said with a grimace.

"You don't seem thrilled by that idea," Amai pointed out. It was easy enough to see by her friend's expression that she was not at all keen on the idea.

"I don't want a new mount. I don't want a new partner. Not yet. It was one thing when I was going to retire Jade and know that she was living out her days in a community of other older wyverns but now? Its too soon. I didn't even get a chance to burn her body like we're supposed to. I know Toa Tesukatora doesn't fault me for that but I still feel bad just... leaving her buried in a cave in like that," Teresa confessed. She sounded exhausted. Amai really wanted to say something to try and help but that wasn't what Teresa needed and it wouldn't be anything she hadn't heard already.

"If you need some quiet time you can always come in here with Raiden. He'll keep anyone from bothering you," Amai offered instead. Raiden could always pick up on her moods and tell when she didn't want to be bothered. Considering that he liked Teresa as well, Amai had little doubt that he would do the same for her.

"Thanks Amai, that really does help. Some days I feel like I'm getting better and others I just... can't do anything. At least in here I can get some quiet and not feel like I'm holding up someone's job," Teresa said gratefully.

"Just a little longer and we'll be on shore. Then we'll be busy looking for Shurika and we'll have Kurohana and Shirakawa back as well. That's something to look forward to at least!" Amai said more positively. Teresa did perk up a bit at the mention of Kurohana.

"Yeah... yeah you're right. Just another week or so and we'll be on shore. Then I'll be too busy to think of anything else. Thanks for listening Amai," Teresa said appreciatively.

"That's what I'm here for. Why don't we try and get some sleep? I'm sure Raiden won't mind the company if we stay," Amai offered. Raiden rumbled and the flickering bugs around them flitted away leaving it darker for them.

"Thanks big guy," Teresa said. She pulled away from Amai and curled up tighter against Raiden's side. Amai ran her fingers through the fur on his legs for a while before closing her eyes and going to sleep as well.

* * *

Kurohana sighed and turned over restlessly in her bunk. It was the middle of the night and Shiro was sleeping on the bunk above her. Ever since the attempted pirate attack earlier today her mind had been working overtime, torturing her with everything that could possibly go wrong with Akairo. While he had been very calm and well mannered around civilians so far it was important to keep in mind that his only goal in coming was to get Shurika back. There was little doubt in Kurohana's mind that all bets would be off when the time came to get her back.

But it was today's revelation that was really sending Kurohana's anxiety into overdrive. Akairo hadn't just been trained to spot humans who might do him harm, he had specifically been trained to protect himself from monster hunters as well. Problem is neither she nor Shiro were really hunters. They could protect themselves sure but they weren't anywhere near the level of Amai or Teresa.

Frustrated she threw the covers back and sat up. Might as well go get some fresh sea air if she was going to be awake anyway. She pulled some loose pants on over her sleeping shorts and grabbed her sandals. Quietly she left the room and headed up the short steps to the deck.

Once on deck Kurohana looked around and saw Obake awake and circling the ship. He was keeping a close eye on the water, likely doing some fishing of his own. Baburu was curled up in his spot on the front of the ship sleeping peacefully. Turning around Kurohana looked up and saw Akairo awake as well on the back platform staring up at the stars.

Shivering Kurohana steeled her nerves and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She could let her anxiety continue to get worse and cripple her emotionally or she could try and deal with the root cause of it. So instead of leaving she straightened up and walked up the steps to the platform. Akairo chuffed in greeting but didn't look away from the sky. Kurohana stood next to him, his body towering over her. Pushing down a wave of unease she stood looking up at the stars with him.

"Miss home," Akairo said suddenly. "Miss Noji. Miss mmmother. Miss Rain. Want Shhrika back. Back safe," he said in a tone that was rather subdued. Surprised Kurohana looked over at him. "Rain shhowed me ssstars. Showedd me shapes in sky. Mmma teach me how be strong. Rain teach me be better. Better then other flame breathers. Keep people safe. Keep them safe. Keep family safe," he continued. He paused and looked down at her.

"You scared of me," Akairo stated. He wasn't asking.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you noticed," Kurohana said to herself. Akairo merely tilted his head curiously waiting for her to explain further.

"I am scared of you. You have no reason to listen to me or Shiro if we ask you to do something. We aren't family like your mother and brother are. We didn't help raise you like Rain did. When we find Shurika," and Kurohana was careful to say when, not if, "And the people who took her, what's stopping you from killing all of them? From hurting us if we tried to stop you?" she told him.

Akairo blinked slowly and then turned to stare out across the water. She could see him thinking about that. He narrowed his eyes and ruffled his wings but remained silent for what must have been a minute or so. Finally he answered.

"Bad humans kill friends. Sakala and Storm. Kill and leave Rain suffer. Will not let happen to Shrrika. Will kill bad humans who make killing fun," Akairo looked down at her coldly, his jaws snapping with fire to emphasize his point. "But..." he added, "Will find other way if can. Could have killed humans today. Did not. I not human. Kill to eat. Fight to protect. Do not kill for fun. No kill humans who can't fight back. Not monster," he told her snorting fire again.

This time i was clear that Kurohana had stepped over a line. Clearly Akairo did not appreciate the implication that he might hurt someone who didn't try hurting him or someone else first. He wasn't like other monsters who killed or attacked any human they came across. He was different because the women who raised him taught him to be different and he was evidently very proud of that. And very sensitive to anyone implying that he might be something to be afraid of like other dangerous wild monsters were.

"Your mothers taught you very well then. They must be amazing women," Kurohana said carefully. Akairo's cold stare eased and he looked away with a shuffle of his wings.

"Hurt by monster. Hurt by bad humans. Still hurting. Mother needs Rain, needs us. Rain needs us too. Never make trouble that take me way from mmaa. Never ever," Akairo said quietly. Part of her wanted to roll her eyes at the idea that the Power of Love would keep him from making trouble but the other part of her was practically melting over how much he clearly loved Alistair.

Kurohana briefly considered apologizing for upsetting him but for all of Akairo's intelligence apologies weren't something he really had a good grasp on.

Instead she said, "Then lets find Shurika and get you both back to Alistair and Rain as soon as we can."

And that seemed good enough for him.

* * *

Amai tried not to bounce in place as the coastline drew closer and closer. They were actually landing at a small port north of Reaper's Coast by about a day's journey on land. If everything had gone on schedule then Shiro and Kurohana should have already landed at a port south of Reaper's Coast. Or they would be landing there soon. Doing this would allow them to approach the major port and start looking for leads without drawing as much attention. The monster transport ships the Guild used were extremely obvious so they were landing in smaller, but friendlier ports first.

A legiana messenger had already gone ahead to spread word of their arrival so local Guild members could get things ready for them. Detailed papers that would brief them on the poachers and how they worked, new clothes to help pass inspection, and a quick briefing on the fake backgrounds they would be going with. They had left in such a hurry that they didn't have time to come up with very many ideas on their own.

Radien was starting to get impatient as well. He could see the coastline from the large window in his holding area and he was eager to be off the ship. Thunder bugs kept flashing near Amai's vision to let her know that their host wanted out and wanted out NOW.

"Soon big guy!" Amai called to him. She waved the bugs back and one gave her a static shock in retaliation. Amai yelped and glared as it retreated. Raiden gave and audible huff of impatience and continued to hang his head out to watch the land draw closer.

"Can't say I blame him, I enjoy sailing but it'll feel good to have my feet back on solid ground again," Teresa said brightly. She sounded better today and was taking advantage of her good mood while it lasted. She had already packed up both of their things, helped brush Raiden, grabbed some provisions the ship cook had made for them, and even oiled Raiden's riding saddle and gear.

Being close to land and probably just a day or two away from seeing Kurohana again was most likely the source of Theresa's improved mood today. Amai couldn't blame her. While they had received letters from Kurohana and Shirakawa before leaving the frozen north they hadn't had time to make a reply. Or rather they couldn't be sure a reply would get to them in time so they held off. They wouldn't know about Jade's death either but if Teresa wasn't thinking about that right now then Amai certainly wasn't going to mention it. It was getting close to a month since they had last spoken by letter so Amai understood Teresa's excitement.

For the moment though there wasn't much to do but stay out of the way so the ship's crew could do their jobs. The hours seemed to crawl by until the port was fully in sight. It was sheltered inside a sizable cove and there were other ships docked and removing or loading supplies. The Captain was ordering them to stop at one of the special docks at the opening to the cove near a small spit of land that had been built up. It might mean a bit of jog into the main part of town but it also allowed bigger ships to come right up to the docks and tie up without anchoring in the cove and sending out smaller skiffs.

It was night time and only a thin sliver of moonlight shone in the sky. This would be a rush job with the ship taking on minimal supplies and immediately leaving again. Amai and Teresa would meet up with the Guild at a designated location on the outskirts of the city and then they too would be off. The less eyes who saw them the better their cover story would hold up under scrutiny.

As soon as they docked and the ship was tied up it was a quiet but very well organized rush to get things done. Teresa had already gathered their bags and Amai had already put all of Raiden's things away in his saddle bags. He started getting excited the second he saw her pick them up.

"Hold still! We can't leave until this is all on you properly," Amai chided as he fidgeted in anticipation. He gave an irritated huff and finally reluctantly stood still, opting instead to crane his neck over towards the open window shutters to sniff the air.

Once the bags and saddle were on, Amai threw the bridle and reins over his head quickly tying them in place. The second the last buckle snapped in place Raiden all but knocked her over in his eagerness to be out in the open air.

"Careful!" Amai yelped as she jumped back. Raiden shook himself all over and stretched. His colony of thunderbugs darted out into the area scanning the surroundings for danger or anything of interest to report back. But when Raiden lifted his head to try and howl, Amai scrambled to pull on his fur to get his attention.

"Stealth big guy! Stealth!" Amai hissed loudly at him. Raiden tilted his head but didn't howl. Instead he instantly went alert the lights of the thunderbugs dimming and a subtle electric charge filling the air.

"That's better. Good boy," Amai cooed. She took out a slice of dried sausage she had gotten from the kitchen early and gave it to Raiden as a reward. They needed him to be quiet as well if they were going to get in and out as quietly as possible. They didn't have time to linger around. Thankfully he was not only well trained but obedient.

Teresa was already thanking the Captain who gave her a firm handshake before motioning them away. There was a lot more that Amai wanted to say but the Captain was on a schedule too and every second spent talking was one not paying attention to the supplies already making their way on board. The Captain couldn't afford to miss or be low on anything.

"Ready?" Teresa asked. Amai nodded and tapped a simple command out on Raiden's leg. He bowed obediently to let them both climb up. Once Teresa was settled in behind her, Amai took the reins and guided Raiden down the ramp and onto the dock. A few bounds and he was out of the torchlight and into the surrounding forest.

"East gate, two markers down the road, look for the blue torch sign and make a right," Amai mumbled the directions to herself. As they headed around the cove she let Raiden stretch his legs out and run, he'd more then earned it after being so quiet and obedient on the ship. He also had better night vision then they did so she trusted him not to run into any trees or trip over something.

There were flickers of thunder bugs around them as he ran, scouting out the area ahead and calling out to other colony members. So far the only traffic was a few wagons heading back towards the docks but those were easily avoided. Raiden knew what stealth meant and could travel surprisingly quietly for a monster of his size.

They curved around the city keeping to the forest and away from the road. They crossed over it once when it started heading back towards the main port. A few minutes later they merged back onto the east road heading away from the city. Amai kept her eyes peeled and spotted the first road marker, a small stone column with a one and the town symbol on it. They were on the right track and there didn't seem to be anyone else on the road this late. Or was it early? She couldn't tell.

Raiden's head perked up as a group of thunderbugs darted back and settled on his body. Ahead Amai saw some lanterns with glowing stones in them lighting up a blue sign pointing to a nearby park.

"Its ok. Here we go boy," Amai said as she nudged him over towards the thin road. Raiden slowed down now his posture curious but more cautious as he loped down the dirt path his head swinging left and right. His glow suddenly dimmed and the thunderbugs flickered out as well. A few seconds later Amai spotted something faint ahead of them. Leaning forward in the saddle she squinted her eyes and realized it was light from a fire of some kind.

"You sure its tonight?"

"They'll be here. We just have to be patient."

The voices drifted towards them through the trees.

"That must be our contact," Teresa whispered. Amai nodded and patted Raiden's neck telling him to advance cautiously. Slowly Raiden stalked forward until they were a little beyond the small ring of fire light. There were two men there dressed in Guild uniforms with a Guild patch on the shoulders. One had a longsword resting across his shoulders as he paced back and forth. He had long wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail and carried himself like a hunter. The other had short, scruffy black hair and a thick braided beard. There was no weapon in sight but his burly build suggested that he was either a hunter as well or adept at other forms of physical combat. He was sitting on a log feeding scraps of meat to a water halk sitting next to him.

The halk paused and looked towards the woods while tilting its head back and forth.

"What is it girl? Something there?"

"Let's go big guy. Easy now, we don't want to scare them," Amai ordered. Raiden grunted and his body started to glow again softly at first and then stronger as he advanced. Thunderbugs lit up once again darting around him.

"We see you! Come carefully now!" the longsword hunter called out. Raiden walked around the far end of the fire emerging through the trees with quiet steps. The bearded man smiled and stood up as his halk hissed and took to the air swooping above his head anxiously.

"You must be the ones we heard about. To be clear though what are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Amai and this is Teresa as well as my partner Raiden," Amai answered. The man nodded and put a fist to his chest.

"I'm Casson and this is Ethan. We represent the local Guild here in this port," the bearded man explained. Ethan still looked suspicious and tightened his grip on his weapon.

"Here's our letter of recommendation from the Guild office where we left as well as our purpose for being here," Amai took the letters out of a saddle bag and held them out. Her sword and shield were still wrapped and packed away along with Teresa's bow so she felt safer staying up here on Raiden.

If Casson cared then he didn't show it, instead he just walked over and reached up to grab the papers. His halk fussed and hissed in the sky above their heads but didn't come any lower. After a moment Casson nodded and handed the papers back.

"Everything looks to be in order. Sorry for all the secrecy and shadows but the poachers we're dealing with are very organized and you never know where their spies might be. We fished out a double agent from our own Guild just last month. Trusted them for years," Casson said his expression darkening.

"I'm sorry to hear that. They stole my friend's lagiacrus so its personal for me as well," Amai explained. Ethan's suspicious look eased slightly on hearing that.

"Then you can imagine our frustration and our urgency. This is the last Guild office in the area. Go farther south or east and you'll find plenty of cities, towns, and villages. But this is where Guild influence ends and even here its often very thin. Locals have their own ways of doing things and we try to be respectful of that," Ethan told her.

Casson nodded and added, "But lately that's been changing. Local mercenaries haven't been able to stop the growing problem of poachers. Monster taming is a very big part of the culture and economy on this continent. Far more so then in the west where its generally just found in smaller pockets. Local barons have been suffering loses of rare beasts for years now and in response have been offering us more and more support."

"Which is greatly appreciated but unfortunately not enough. We still don't have the time or resources to find their primary location, much less others as well as how many monsters they've taken. If you can find and free your lagiacrus it will go a long way towards the final push we need to gain local support and get rid of this plague," Ethan jumped in.

"What locations are we talking about? They wouldn't go through all the trouble of capturing a rare lagiacrus just to use her body for rare medicine or to sell on a black market," Amai pointed out bluntly. Casson grimaced and stroked his beard.

"Its no secret that the Guild sometimes arranges for monsters to be captured, researched, and then placed in arenas as a way for hunters to sharpen their skills. However such use is carefully regulated and its most certainly not just for public entertainment. You can't just go out and grab any monster you see and throw it in an arena to die. How it affects the ecology must be considered as well," Casson said critically.

"Its also become an increasingly controversial practice among the next generation of hunters who find the practice distasteful," Ethan pointed out. Amai nodded grimly. She wasn't a fan of the arena and she knew Alistair wasn't either. Most new hunters didn't like the idea but there were others who viewed it as necessary to have a more controlled setting for hunters to train in.

"Getting back to the point, we believe the poachers have set up illegal arenas. Snatching up rare monsters and pitting them in fights against each other and rogue hunters for the amusement of the, paying, public," Casson stated.

"Sometimes the very rich paying public. That's where your cover story comes in. Both of you are strangers here but from what information we've received the other two who will be helping you are from Fonlon to the north and Amai looks as if she could pass as someone from there as well. If anyone asks tell them you are from Shigure in north-east Fonlon. Your accent is close enough that most people will believe it," Casson told her.

Looking to Teresa he added, "Your friends also appear to be well connected. They'll need to be more discreet but their monsters shouldn't draw any attention and they can easily pass as rich benefactors supporting you two as personal rogue hunters. An inside contact will be meeting them and giving them as much information as they can. You're to meet up at the Ivory Tower tavern in Reaper's Coast in a few days. Ivory Tavern. Tall multi story building made with white stone. Fancy place, not some cheap dockside hole," Casson explained.

"Your friends will pass as rich benefactors showing two hunters, that's both of you, the arena. I recommend dropping hints that you may be interested in testing yourself in the arena with your zinogre. Well synchronized monster and hunter pairs bring in a lot of money. And a flashy fighter like a zinogre? Even if the poachers get suspicious it'll be too tempting to resist. But that's just a recommendation." He finished and rubbed his hands together looking a little worried.

"I understand. If you feel its necessary I'll strongly consider it. Dangerous or not I'm not leaving without that lagiacrus," Amai said firmly. Casson relaxed a bit at that show of confidence. Now Ethan stepped forward with a wrapped stack of papers in his hand. He reached up and handed it off to Teresa.

"Background information and some of what we know about the poachers for you to study. Go over it, remember it, and then burn it. Preferably before you get to Reaper's Coast and not after. You'll be out of our jurisdiction soon and then you'll have to rely on your own training and on our undercover agents whenever they can manage to contact you. We need to know where the arena is and if any others are around here," Ethan said grimly.

"We'll get that information for you. Tracking down lost monsters and people is what we've trained for," Amai said confidently. And she was confident. They would find these criminals, free Shurika, and bring her and Akairo back home safe and sound. They had to.

Because she couldn't begin to imagine having to face Rain and Alistair to say one of them had died.


	4. Ivory Tower

Chapter 4: Ivory Tower

* * *

Reaper's Coast was a lot fancier then Kurohana was expecting. They had already been briefed on their cover story, where to meet up with Amai and Teresa, as well as what information Guild members had managed to gather about the poachers. But even so that hadn't prepared her for how different this place was from other ports she had been in.

The first order of business had been to find a place to leave the monsters while they met up with Amai and Teresa. The ship's captain pointed them first to a reputable lagoon outside of town. It would require some extra walking to get into town but it meant less eyes on them and a chance to scope the area out without drawing as many eyes.

They had left Baburu there happily swimming in the watter and Obake and Akairo together sunning themselves on the cliffs above the lagoon. The owner made it clear that they would watch the monsters but wouldn't be responsible if they suddenly flew off. Before they left Akairo had softly promised Kurohana that nothing bad would happen while she was gone. Even he could see she wasn't thrilled about leaving them. Now with that taken care of, they were finally in the town itself, wandering the streets and getting their first good look at Reaper's Coast in all it extravagance.

Some buildings were plain white stone but many were painted in eye catching colors or with intricate designs or murals. Stalls were covered with woven tops that danced with colorful patterns and had medallions, seashells, or other trinkets hanging from the edges. The road was paved with smooth stone and brick that make up different murals and patterns. The smell of the sea mingled with cooking food, spices, and the gentle smell of fresh fish covered in ice of all things for the wealthiest stalls and spiced leaves for the majority. Hand made signs advertised competing prices to help move precious foods along. Nothing was left over long enough to start smelling here and Kurohana could see market goers lurking around waiting to see which prices would drop lowest while the rich took pride in packaging the frozen fish for later.

"Ice? Here? They really are rich," Shiro pointed out.

"Like our family didn't do the same thing," Kurohana mumbled to him.

"Yes for one household, large though it was. Not enough to supply a whole market's worth of rich merchants," he added quietly. "It wouldn't at all surprise me if there were ice type monsters kept around just for this purpose. From what I've researched it gets warm here in summer but not overwhelmingly so. Winters are only slightly chilly. Moderate enough that legiana would be able to live here with little bother," Shiro paused and pointed to a stone and wood structure that towered over the center of the city. His expression was perfectly fixed into one of "rich tourist wonder" as he had called it. Kurohana carefully kept her face the same way as she followed his gesture.

It was a large open aviary with various bird wyverns perched on it or coming and going from it. There were a fair number of qurepeco species but at the very top were several legiana. All of them banded around the neck with various style collars or head pieces. Clearly meant to be a display of wealth and ownership.

Kurohana had grown up rich and in an area where there were plenty of other wealthy families. But this grandiose, overt display of money and arrogance was starting to turn her stomach. The richer the area, the worse off the condition of the poor and the harder it was to escape it. She watched as a rich merchant gave orders to a stocky lynian who had a metal band around their wrist. One stamped with what seemed to her to be a family crest.

"Slavery," Shiro muttered keeping the smile plastered across his face as he pretended to admire the woven carpets a merchant was hanging up. "I doubt any buying or selling of people actually happens outright but there are plenty of other was to slide around that. People who default on their debts due to high prices, immigrants who come here but end up fighting so hard to make a living that they end up bound in service to someone who keeps them as an 'employee' for years. Orphans who have no one to speak up for them and must pay off family debts that mysteriously appear," his jaw clenched in frustration before he cleared his expression.

Back home in Fonlon they specifically had laws in place to prevent this kind of thing from happening. Some debts were automatically cleared after a certain number of years and employers had rules to follow to ensure they weren't cheating anyone. A standard living wage had been instituted well before they were born as well which had greatly helped the standard of living across Fonlon. That's not to say things were perfect or no one was homeless but it was certainly wasn't nearly as bad as this.

"Is it strange that I hate how well we fit in here?" Shiro muttered to her. Accepting a food sample from a nearby seller he tried it and then paid for a few grilled meat and veggie sticks. He handed her one of each and they continued walking.

"No I agree. Its how the people hold themselves. There's no... respect for the less fortunate, no pride in having worked hard to accomplish something, just the arrogance that comes from feeling like you're born better and you want everyone to see it," Kurohana said grimly.

She took a bite of food to hide the disgust on her face as a couple walked by, both of them strutting like peacocks. Behind them was a lynian easily as tall as her if not a little bigger who was carrying all their packages with a grim expression. Their coat was a deep red with dark brown across their fingers and on the tips of their ears. A silver servants band encircled their left wrist. Fancy but no less meaningful in its purpose.

Staring would be rude but Kurohana couldn't help but look. An apology for staring would likely not be well received either by the lynian. Especially from, what appeared to them, wealthy tourists like her and Shiro. They likely just wanted to go about their business and get this done with. Instead when the strange lynian noticed her, she smiled and gave a polite bow. Not too deeply but enough to convey respect. The mixed crowd and the fair number of people who spoke with various Fonlon dialects and accents meant her gesture was likely to be easily understood. The lynian's expression eased and they nodded back in return.

"I've never seen a lynian like that before, nevermind one so tall," Shiro noted once they were out of earshot. "I've never seen a place like this either. The capital city is fancy but this is more..." he paused and looked around. "Gaudy," he settled on. Kurohana agreed. The capital city of Fonlon was certainly beautiful but it was a beauty incorporated with the surrounding nature, not supplanting it.

"Come on, lets just get to the Ivory Tower. The sooner we get to see Teresa and Amai the better," Kurohana told him. Personally this place unnerved her for more personal reasons. Was this the way others saw her? Just a rich snob flaunting her wealth and rich background? Sometimes without even realizing it? She sure hoped not, but it was also impossible to deny how well they fit in here especially with some of their usual clothes back on.

Kurohana smoothed down the blue and purple feathers on her sleeves and around her vest self consciously. Soft silks accented with feathers taken from Obake her malfestio, dyed black leather pants trimmed with shimmering silver thread. It was a causal riding outfit Shiro made for when she didn't expect to be in battle. Still she hadn't thought twice about putting it on and walking around in it. How much would an outfit like this go for in this market?

Shirakawa was dressed in loose robes covered in the glittering pink and white scales of Baburu with some of his dark purple fur stitched in at the sleeves and along the sides of the skirt. The mizutsune shed both scales and fur occasionally so it had been easy for Shiro to make.

"Stop," Shiro told her. Kurohan snapped out of her thoughts and gave him a quizzical look. "I can see you overthinking again. We're supposed to look like rich snobs. Even if being here feels uncomfortable we have to play our part. Shurika is counting on us," he reminded her.

Kurohana nodded grimly and straightened up. But even so she could feel her jaw tensing up as her nerves started to grow stronger. They had already planned for this possible scenario as always but even so it was incredibly frustrating to have her words, her voice cut off like this against her will. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly, knowing that getting angry would only serve to make it worse.

"There it is, The Ivory Tower inn, bar, and restaurant. We'd best hurry before Akairo decides seeing Amai and Raiden again is more important then staying put," Shiro told her. Kurohana twisted her hands together and then forced herself to stop fidgeting.

 _Confident, proud, arrogant. Half of what the rich do is fake anyway, I can pull this off,_ Kurohana thought lifting her chin as they prepared to walk inside.

* * *

Amai stubbornly pushed the menu back over to Teresa who was trying, and failing, to explain that she wasn't hungry. Particularly for food this pricey.

"We're supposed to look well off and its not like we can't afford it. Buy a mug of alcoholic cider and a seafood bucket. You'll feel better," Amai insisted. Teresa finally relented and started looking over the menu. That was something at least.

Due to her depression Teresa had been eating less and it had started to show. Her normally thick body and muscular build had started to whittle away and the sleepless nights had her looking exhausted and almost gaunt at times. It was barely noon but considering that Teresa came from a culture that had alcohol or a watered down version of it for almost every meal Amai didn't think she would mind.

"I guess... I do kind of want to see how good the seafood is here," Teresa admitted as she eyed one of the large buckets.

"Then we'll get that and I can help you eat it. We'll both get to eat something and we'll help our cover story in the process. Win win situation," Amai said cheerily. The sidelong look Teresa gave her said that she was not at all falling for that but she waved down a lynian server and ordered anyway as well as some regular cider for Amai.

"Yes they'll be here today," Amai said automatically.

"I didn't even ask this time!" Teresa said defensively.

"I know that look on your face by now," Amai reminded her. "Shiro and Kurohana will be here. Today. We've already gotten confirmation from one of the undercover Guild agents that they had been briefed and should show up in a few hours. The inn desk knows to look for them, the restaurant front staff knows to look for them, and the bar knows to look for them. They will be here," she reassured her. Teresa sighed and went back to sullenly drinking her cider.

When Teresa continued to fidget, Amai swallowed a sigh and forced a smile instead.

"Why don't I go check with the front desk downstairs just in case?" Amai offered. The look of relief on Teresa's face made easily dampened her own frustration. "I'll be right back," she promised as the server returned with a basket of fresh rolls. It was good to see Teresa's eyes light up at the smell and her hands go reaching for them. Her inconsistent appetite had really started to worry Amai lately.

Amai scooted through the restaurant and quickly took the stairs down from the second floor to the first floor. Technically there was a lift but it was only one flight and she wasn't entirely sure she trusted the overly ornate contraption.

There was a line at the front desk with an angry, rich, guest yelling at the staff. Everyone behind him looked impatient and aggravated. Another rich guest finally yelled at him to just pay the money and leave which started an argument. The employee sighed and left presumably to go get help.

Amai blanched and decided to pull up a seat on the bench. She could afford a few minutes to see if things cleared up enough for her to ask but she didn't want to wait here too long.

It didn't take long for two Ivory Tower security complete with white uniforms to appear. They were both slightly similar to the tall lynian she had seen before. But far more stocky and their arms rippling with muscle. One grabbed the angry man by the shoulder, claws extended and he quickly underwent a sharp attitude adjustment. Amai's fingers itched for her journal. She had never seen such big cats before coming here and she really wanted to draw them. But that could wait until later.

As the man was being escorted out Amai saw two familiar faces walking in. A smile burst across her face as she recognized Shirakawa and Kurohana. Both of them dressed up so as to fit in with the "rich snob" image that so many here wanted to project. Although that was perhaps a bit unfair. Amai had encountered plenty of nice, wealthy people here but she had also seen plenty like the man who got thrown out as well.

Shiro's white hair was braided and had a purple ribbon with gold thread woven through it. Kurohana's black hair was pinned up around her head with a few feathered clips and she looked far more ready to take charge. Shiro looked more laid back then his sister. Amai was by no means familiar with the subtle games of appearance and behavior that the rich played but even so she thought they complimented each other rather well. They certainly looked the part Now she just had to play hers as well. At least in public.

 _Follow their lead,_ Amai thought. Rich benefactors supporting skilled monster hunters. That was the image they wanted to portray in order to attract the poachers attention. That meant getting it right and not slipping up in a place so obsessed with image and social appearance. If Shiro and Kuro were half as comfortable being here as they looked then they would have a much better idea of how to handle things.

Shirakawa spotted her and a smile broke out across his face. He all but skipped over to her while Kurohana followed at a more relaxed pace. Her expression softening a bit. He seemed to remember himself though as he stopped short of her and bowed, just slightly to her in greeting rather then offering a hug the way he would have done normally. Kurohana did the same.

Amai took the hint and bowed as well making sure her's was deeper then theirs to show respect. Both of them had taught her that back at the Guild School and she was grateful for it now.

"Welcome! Its wonderful to see you again! Did your trip go well?" Shiro asked his eyes sparkling. He was enjoying this far too much.

"Drove off some pirates, came across an interesting sea monster, but overall things went well. Looking forward to seeing what interesting hunting is available here," Amai said noticing the curious looks they were getting. "Teresa and my zinogre will no doubt be glad to see you again," she added carefully. Both of them immediately picked up on the fact that she didn't mention Jade's name. Shiro's smile slipped and Kurohana's eyes filled with worry.

"But we'll have plenty of time for specifics later when we have a chance to relax. Come on we'll eat and then go check on our monsters," Amai said. That really drew looks and she saw a few start whispering.

It hadn't taken very long for Amai to pick up on how much this town and area valued status and money. Owning a monster was a big deal. It required not only the money or personal hunting skill to keep it fed but depending on the species it could cost an incredible amount to purchase in the first place. Whether it was from a legitimate seller or from black market poachers.

While the whispering made her skin crawl, Amai knew it was vital that they draw a certain amount of attention. Monster hunters with wealthy patrons looking for a challenge and a reason to spend their money. If they could maintain that image it would attract the people they were looking for in no time.

It wasn't until they were on the lift and the doors closed that Amai spoke more freely.

"We lost Jade before we ever set sail. A cave in in the mountains. Jade didn't make it," Amai told them. Kurohana's hand flew up to her chest but she didn't speak. The crowd and people must still be making her anxious. "Teresa can tell you about it in detail later but... its been really, really hard on her. And she really needs you right now," she said looking at Kurohana. "But for the moment I'm just trying to get her to eat something. Anything. Her appetite has been up and down ever since losing Jade," she finished as the lift stopped.

As the doors opened Kurohana's mask slid back into place, the worry disappearing from her expression and being replaced with the arrogant confidence she had seen on so many of the rich around here. The only sign of her concern was the way she crossed her arms and started tapping her fingers.

Shiro evidently was playing the part of the more open, kind noble lord. Warmhearted and generous in contrast to his colder and more distant sister. Curious and eager contrasted with her reserved and more calculating gaze. Part of Amai wanted to roll her eyes a bit. She probably had a book stored away in her bags that described exactly this, but that was Shiro and Kurohana's primary role at the moment. To put on a mask and play characters that would fit in with this society. That would fit in with what people wanted and expected to see.

 _Arouse curiosity, not suspicion,_ Amai thought. Even if it did feel, figuratively speaking, like she was walking around in clothes that didn't quite fit right. _You'll have time to talk more personally with Shirakawa later. Without all the masks and games and people picking apart your every move,_ she chided herself as she guided them to the table.

Teresa was looking down into her mug of cider and looked up with a slight scowl when she felt someone standing over her. Her expression swiftly changed to unmitigated joy at seeing Kurohana and then concern as she remembered how their cover story. Finally she just settled on a look of hesitancy as she started to leap up from her chair.

Kurohana smiled, not her usual warm one, but a smaller more decidedly amused smile. She put a hand on Teresa's shoulder and gently pushed her back down in the seat. Kurohana left her hand there, moving it around to the back of Teresa's neck before dropping it as she walked around and took a seat across from her. Amai may not know all the ins and outs of the games rich people played but even she knew how people would interpret that one. The rich noble lady plucking the heart strings of the smitten warrior. Not that that was too far from the actual truth but at least in reality the feeling was mutual, not a game played for the eyes of onlookers. One glance around showed that people were already eating it up. Some openly, some with far more calculating expressions.

"I've seen razor fang jungle fish who can strip a carcass in seconds and even they were less rabid then these people,. Gossip might as well be blood in the water for them," Shiro murmured as Amai pulled a seat out for both of them. It took all of her self control not to start laughing right then and there. At least he felt the same way she did about all of this. Amai took her seat next to Teresa and settled in. She could already tell it was going to be a long day.

* * *

When they first got there Amai had debated whether to bring Raiden into town or leave him outside. He would have been fine on his own but she wasn't sure she trusted strangers to leave him alone. Particularly since they already knew poachers had no trouble stealing other people's beasts.

Instead she had ridden him through town and gotten directions to, what she hoped was, a reputable stable. If nothing else it had been clean, fancy, and showed all the marks of well kept monsters. Those who might cause trouble were in rooms off by themselves. Those who preferred company were in stalls with grated windows or had walls that allowed them to look around at each other.

Leaving him there made her leery, but they couldn't be suspicious of everyone and she didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone outside of town just yet. So Amai forced down her unease, paid for special treatment even though the price quote made her cringe and whispered to Raiden to be alert before leaving him there. He would be good but any sign of trouble and he wouldn't hesitate to put up a fight.

Raiden had drawn a lot of admiring looks and had been turned out into one of the outside enclosures. That's where they were heading to now before leaving town to pick up the others.

"Welcome back! Raiden has been a wonderful delight to have around. If only all our guests were so well behaved," the stable employee gushed at her. Although it may just as well have been for the benefit of Shiro and Kurohana who were standing behind her. A lynian had already gone off to retrieve Raiden while Shiro made a show of paying for it all.

"Might there be anything else I can help you with?" the stablehand asked, eyes gleaming as he visually counted the money Shiro was placing on the counter.

"We are looking to do some hunting in the area. Any recommendations?" Shiro asked politely. The stablehand launched into an explanation of good places to get started while Amai fidgeted. She saw a small swarm of thunderbugs whizz around her head in happy greeting before Raiden appeared around the corner. He picked up speed when he saw her.

"Hey there big guy! Were you a good boy?" Amai cooed softly as she scratched under his chin. Raiden rumbled happily and nuzzled her back.

"Wonderful beast like that... might you be interested in some of the competitions? People love to see monster and human partners fight in arena's together against dangerous foes," the stablehand asked. "Even if you don't compete it's a sport loved by the locals and sure to delight!" he added warmly.

"We are interested in the arena's in fact! There are just so many to choose from and being well traveled as we are... well after a time you start to see the same beasts over and over again. Although I never tire of seeing a good diablos fight I must admit!" Shiro responded.

"Well there is a rather wonderful arena to the south east of here towards Talon's Bane. Stay in the nearby city of Cerulean Lagoon and its about an hour's journey south of there. A little farther then some like to go as its not quite as luxurious as Reaper's Coast but the fights there are incredible!" the stablehand offered.

"I highly recommend submitting your hunters as contestants. If they do well you might even hear of more... exclusive arena's to go to," he added carefully dropping his voice a bit. It was just the kind of hint they needed to get started in their search.

"I'll keep that close in mind," Shiro said quietly. Then louder he continued," All right! Time to pick up the others. We've still plenty of sights to see. Oh don't give me that look sister you know you wanted to see the north markets as well."

Teresa slid up to Amai's side as they headed over to get Obake.

"Someone's fitting in here well at least," Teresa muttered.

"You're doing fine and it'll be easier once we leave town for a bit. Just a few more hours okay?" Amai assured her. Teresa grimaced and stuck her hands in her pockets sullenly. While there were a lot of people on the streets, they had been built wide enough to accommodate monsters as well, leaving plenty of room for people to move out of the way as Raiden walked by. He drew quite a bit of attention and admiring looks.

Being a Guild Hunter always meant drawing attention but nothing like this. It made Amai uncomfortable too but if Shiro and Kurohana could wear a mask and act like they fit in just fine then so could she. Besides she was eager to see Akairo again. She didn't doubt that he remembered her but still it had been far too long since she had last seen him. He must be gigantic by now.

They got to the lagoon and an couple employees went off to get the monsters while they waited. Teresa for her part looked far more stoic then she likely felt. It wasn't until another employee stepped away to talk with a new customer that Shiro broke the silence.

"We've been thinking about how to handle this since... since realizing that Jade is no longer with us," Shiro said softly. "Kurohana and I spoke privately and we felt that perhaps we should present Teresa as a retired monster hunter who is now a beast trainer for our family," he suggested. Teresa hummed and looked like she was considering that.

"They would assume I lost my eye to a monster attack, which isn't wrong and if they notice my trouble with depth perception they'll just write that off as well. Being a longtime friend of the family would conveniently explain away a lot of things. Why I was kept on despite being injured, how I met and developed a relationship with someone of a higher social standing then myself, and why I interact with the monsters but don't have one of my own," Teresa said thoughtfully.

Kurohana nudged her brother and pointed to her neck.

"Kuro's right. It would also explain how Akairo managed to acquire such an expensive neck band. Hunters and riders spend their money on equipment and gear, not fancy trinkets. But if the rathalos is a... family pet so to speak, a way to show off our money and status to others then it makes more sense. We tried once to get him to take it off for more then just a bath and regular cleaning but he refused. Very strongly in fact," Shiro said with a wince.

"Alistair and Rain would have given it to him," Amai said. "They used to handmake different things for them but as they got older they switched to jewelry. Alistair because Ginouji and Akairo liked how it looked and Rain because it made Alistair happy. You'd probably have a better chance getting Baburu to fly then getting Akairo to part with it," she added with a chuckle.

They were interrupted by a loud roar. Time may have passed by Amai knew a rathalos roar when she heard it.

"Akairo!" she squealed as she saw his now huge figure flying overhead. He roared again and came circling down toward her. Amai broke out into a run and met him just as he landed. Obake arrived far more quietly and bobbed his head in greeting as Akairo nearly bowled her straight over.

"Whoa! Easy big guy you aren't as small as you used to be!" Amai laughed as he nuzzled her. "Its good to see you again! You've gotten so huge! You must be the biggest rathalos I've ever seen!" she complimented. Akairo swelled with pride at that. "Raiden will be excited to see you as well. I'll make sure to write a nice long letter to Alistair and Rain to let them know how well you're doing," she promised. Akairo rumbled happily. He could be picky about talking sometimes and was smart enough to realize when doing so might draw the wrong kind of attention. So it was good to see him being careful about it already.

Now Amai stepped back to look at him. He looked... different. Not just the usual growth from juvenile into the first steps early adulthood either. His wings and fire markings were a different color and his scales seemed different as well. He didn't look quite like a normal rathalos should. She was about to comment on it when she heard steps behind her and felt a very firm hand on her arm. She turned to see Teresa standing there looking incredibly pale.

"Hey are you ok?" Amai asked concerned. Was being here too much for her?

"We have to pay and go. Now," Teresa said firmly her eyes locked onto Akairo who merely tilted his head at her curiously.

"What? Why? Did something happen?" Amai asked in confusion.

"That is not a normal rathalos that's what happened!" Teresa hissed as quietly as she could. "We have to get him out of here **now** ," she said gripping Amai's arm tighter.

"All right! All right! We're going!" Amai assured her.

"Pretty unique looking rathalos you got there. Don't suppose you're interested in selling him?" one of the stable employees asked.

"Sorry but he's not for sale," Shiro said politely.

"Shame that. Never seen one like him before. Better keep a close eye on him around Reaper's Coast. There's a whole lotta people who would love to see him in an arena," they added with a laugh. Amai tensed up at that. It was an innocent remark on his behalf but in the context of monsters being stolen and Shurika still missing it felt a lot more ominous. She glanced over at Teresa who looked more strained and urgent then ever.

"Is Akairo sick?" Amai asked worriedly. That was all she needed. An ocean a way from home with a sick rathalos. Teresa shook her head.

"No, no nothing like that he's perfectly healthy. But he's not a normal red rathalos. Not by a long shot. Any anyone experienced enough will be able to take one look at him and tell that those colors aren't just cosmetic," Teresa said all but dragging her out of the small shack and away from the larger lagoon stable. Akairo snorted and followed along clearly listening.

Shiro and Kurohana politely bowed goodbye and followed them down the path to where Raiden was already patiently waiting. That's when Teresa yanked Amai over and out of the way. There was only light traffic and they were all giving Akairo a very large bert. Teresa glared at her as Shiro and Kurohana stepped closer to listen in as well.

"Why, in the name of all the gods, didn't you tell me that Akairo was a **Dreadking**?" Teresa snarled at her.


End file.
